


A Blissful Morning

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could be seen as a follow-up to Of Books and Kisses, but it can also be read separately.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Blissful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a follow-up to Of Books and Kisses, but it can also be read separately.

Elphaba opens her eyes. The sight of a sleeping Glinda brings a smile to her face. She brushes a blonde curl out of Glinda’s face, and then presses a soft kiss to those lips. Glinda makes a whining noise, not yet wanting to be woken up. Elphaba respects that wish.

Instead, she admires the lovely girl, whom she could rightfully call her lover. Her skin is a pale, yet very healthy colour. It is covered in bruises – hickeys – and Elphaba blushes as she remembers the activities that put them there. Glinda’s going to complain about them, but Elphaba knows she doesn’t mind that much. Their legs are entwined, their bodies pressed close, skin touching skin. It’s the most intimate, the most lovely thing Elphaba has ever experienced. She truly loves Glinda.

Glinda’s eyes flutter open. She smiles, still half-asleep, when she sees Elphaba looking at her. Elphaba kisses her again, and this time Glinda responds. There’s no rush to their kisses; they’re just enjoying each other, trying to draw out the inevitable moment of truly waking up. Elphaba is the first to pull away.

‘We ought to get up, my sweet.’

Glinda pouts. ‘Can’t we stay in bed a little longer?’ She tickles Elphaba with her toes. ‘I _really_ want to stay in bed for a bit.’

‘Well,’ Elphaba starts, prepared to refuse.

‘Please, Elphie, we had a long night, and we deserve some rest.’ They share a look that says they both know what Glinda means by said long night. ‘Pretty please?’

Elphaba laughs. ‘All right, my sweet,’ she says as she pulls Glinda closer to her. How did she ever get this lucky? She’d grown up thinking that nothing good would ever happen to her; she’d prepared herself for that. Yet, here she is. She’s found the girl of her dreams, and they’re happy together. It’s the best gift anyone could have ever given her. Sometimes, she worries. During those times, she think she isn’t worth Glinda’s love; maybe Glinda doesn’t love her after all, for who could ever learn to love a... a freak of nature like Elphaba.

‘I love you,’ Glinda whispers, pulling Elphaba out of another little freak-out.

‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry, but I had to put the Beauty and the Beast reference in.


End file.
